What I Will Do To You
by DarkJuliet
Summary: Before Gin leaves, he thinks about his lover... Rated M to be safe.


**Juliet: Another GinXKira fic, goodness me do I love them or what. As you are all aware I'm not Kubo so yeah…. Sad face, right?**

_Don't love me. I'm not good for you. I'll do nothing but hurt you. Don't love me. Don't love me... no matter how much I want you to. Please. Don't love me._

"Captain Ichimaru?"

Gin looked up, smiling his usual fox-like grin. Oh his lieutenant was beautiful... he wanted to press Kira against the nearest wall and claim him. But he wouldn't, because he knew. He knew Kira loved him, he knew it... and he loved Kira back, with all his heart. He couldn't do this to him.

"Yes, Idzuru?" he purred, unable to keep from flirting. How long had he wanted the younger boy? Years now, decades even.

"I... I... I'm finished with today's work, Captain." Kira's voice fell softly, as though he were dissapointed. In himself? Had he meant to say something else?

"Good, Idzuru, you'z a hard workeh'. I'z lucky to have ya."

Gin focused to keep his body from trembling with desire, and it became even more difficult to control himself as an innocent blush spread across Kira's cheeks, painting them a delicate, pink hue.

_I can't... It would kill him. I can't do that to him. I won't see him die, I won't break his heart. _

But it got harder and harder to resist. Each passing day, the sexual tension between them grew, and each day he wanted to tear away Kira's shihakusho with a new, animalistic ferocity.

This was getting bad. Gin had to do something about it, or he wouldn't last. He wouldn't be able to await Aizen's orders patiently.

"Captain?" Kira's voice pulled Gin from his thoughts.

"Yes, Idzuru?"

"Are you.. are you feeling alright?"

"I'z fine, Idzuru. Why ya so worri'd?"

"You were frowning, Captain. You looked like you were very upset about something... So I just thought... I mean... If you want to talk, Captain. I'll listen. And I wouldn't tell anybody what you said. I'd keep it between us."

That was it, the breaking point. Gin couldn't stop himself anymore. He stood up, grabbed Kira's arm and pulled him close, pressing his lips against the soft lips of his lieutenant.

_Don't kiss me back. Pull away. Run Izuru, run while you can. Don't give in. Don't let me hurt you._

But Kira did not heed the silent warning. He stood frozen for a second, before melting against Gin, moaning softly, and wrapping his arms around Gin's neck.

_I'm sorry, Izuru... _

"I'm so sorry." He murmured against Kira's lips.

"Don't be, Captain." Kira whispered back. "I've... I've wanted that for a long time."

"Izuru." Gin kissed him again, hungry for more, desperate to feel his lieutenant. Kira relinquished dominance so easily, handing the control to Gin without doubting him for a second. It broke Gin's heart, that his precious Kira trusted him so readily. That didn't make him pull away. Nothing could stop him now.

He pressed Kira back, moving them towards the desk, which he cleared with a violent swoop of his arms. He lay Kira on the desk and resumed his attack.

"Captain!" Kira gasped.

"Call my name, Idzuru. Don' be so polite here, no' like dis..."

Kira blushed, and he chewed his bottom lip. Gin's teeth nipped at the soft spot of his throat and he moaned,

"Gin~!"

It was music, it was gorgeous, it urged Gin further. He couldn't get enough of that sound, of his name pushing past Kira's lips. He bit again, urging it free.

"Oh gods, Gin!"

His hands went to Kira's hakama tie, and he pulled the white matieral loose. The hakama fell, and the kosode opened, revealing Kira.

The blonde blushed furiously, and he sat up, pulling his kosode down to hide himself from his Captain's sight.

"Ah ah ah, bad Idzuru, no hidin'." Gin scolded playfully. He tugged the kosode from Kira's hands, and pulled it off.

Now Kira sat naked before his Captain, on the desk, and Gin opened his eyes, revealing lust-tinted, violet irises. He drank in the sight, and Kira looked back, admiring the rare sight of his Captain's eyes. He wasn't embarassed anymore, not with the way Gin was looking at him.

Okay... so maybe he was still a bit embarrassed...

Gin grinned, his eyes remaining open as he moved. He wouldn't miss this, he wanted to see every reaction clearly.

Kira moaned softly as Gin kissed him, touched him, and he was quickly turned into a puddle of jello on the desk. Gin's touch was like fire, heating his body past the boiling point. He wasn't going to last very long if he kept this up.

"Ah~ AH~ AHH~! GIN~~!" He screamed, his release coming too soon. He didn't want this to end. He heard Gin chuckle and felt the silver-haired fox place a kiss to his lips. He kissed back, smiling in happiness.

_Izuru... I'm so sorry... _


End file.
